nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Procession
'"The Procession" '''is the first episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on July 23, 2014. In the episode, the Virtual Magic Kingdom is mourning the recent death of President Gallifreyan, who died at age 108. Flashbacks include Gall's last conversation with Sasha, who is dying at age 105. The identity of the current President is revealed to be Amy and the fate of Lewis and Clark is told. The Episode Thousands bowed their heads as the funeral carriage slowly made its way toward Gallifrey Castle. The streets were packed with the people of VMK. At the age of 108, President Gallifreyan had passed away. Today, her funeral. Black drapes hung in every house across VMK. The funeral was the most watched television program in history. The coffin moved into Dugood Gardens. Galifrey castle was decorated in extravagant funeral attire. The carriage swung around the statue of Gallifreyan herself before stopping in front of the drawbridge. The current President of VMK took her place at the podium. "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of our beloved President..." --- Gallifreyan lay on her death bed alone. She could hear people outside the door. She didn't know what to think of that yet. "Miss?" an aid said, "Sasha has called." Gallifreyan smiled. The aid handed her a tablet. Gall looked into the eyes of Sasha, also on her death bed. "We're the only ones left," Sasha said, "Whodda thunk?" Gall laughed. "And we're going out together." "Bullshit," Sasha said, "I'll be at your funeral." "Don't say that," Gall said. They paused for a moment. Sasha shed a tear. "God I miss everyone." "It's been a long while since we've been together," Gall said. Sasha let another tear fall. "Oh, Grant." Gall said nothing. Twenty years ago, Grant was gunned down at the age of 84. The assassin had never been located and conspiracy theories still swirl. Though he died at a ripe old age, the kingdom agreed it was too soon. "You know what they say. He was shot from the sewer," Gall said lightheartedly. Sasha laughed. "Really? Clearly it was marquee radiation." The two continued to joke about the stupid conspiracy theories. He died from jealousy, he died from hair toxins, he died from music. All the websites made about it... "Operation Blele," Gall suddenly said. Her tone changed to grave. Sasha's face fell. "Grant's last project," she said, "God what was it?" "We'll never know," Gall said, "Maybe our children. But certainly not us." "Oh our darling grandchildren," Sasha said. "I wonder what happened to Blele. All the information is locked and and lost." "How's Elena?" Sasha said. "Oh...she's excellent. She's an old bat just like me." "How old?" "70." Sasha shook her head and smiled. "We've lived a wonderful, exciting life." "That's an understatement." Gall coughed loudly. She looked outside. It was cloudy. "You okay?" Sasha asked. "Eh, now would be a good time to regenerate." "Huh?" Sasha said. "President Gallifreyan?" a messenger said. Gall tilted her head. "The public is ready." "Thank you." The messenger bowed and walked out. "What's that all about?" Sasha asked. Gall coughed. "I'm holding...an open forum for the public. So they can ask any questions if they have any." "That's sweet." "Well. It's more of a view-the-dead-woman-before-she-dies event." "Love you, Gally," Sasha said. "Love you, Sasha." The two women signed off. The first of the public entered. Gall sat up and instantly regretted it. --- Sasha put her tablet on her bedside table. She rang the bell on the table and her servant walked in. "Please tell my children to come back in," Sasha said. The maid went out and her five living children slowly filed in. Sasha's eldest, Timothy, had already died. "My children," Sasha said with a smile, "Noah. Dmitri. Abigail. Lou, Clark. Oh I'm so proud of all of you!" Abigail shed a tear. She slipped her hand into Noah's. Of course, Sasha's children were all in their 70's by now. Sasha herself was 105. "Noah would have loved all of you," Sasha said, speaking of her halfbrotherhusband, "But Dad was more proud of you than anyone. Anyone." Brandon had died ten years earlier. It was a lonely ten years for Sasha. She spent most of her time with Gallifreyan, who had also lost her husband. Sasha spent the next hour with her children, reminiscing, trying to be wise. Eventually, her eyes fell on her two adopted sons. She dismissed everyone else. "Oh you two. You know how much I love you. But you're troubled. What is it?" "Mom," one said, "Dad told us when he died that you're not our real parents." Sasha's face fell. Shit. This was the story she never wanted to tell. It was really really boring. She wanted to shut that chapter out of her life. "Mom," Clark said, "Tell us." Sasha sighed. "Go to Gallifreyan's public forum. Ask her....about Erut Nevda. My darling Lewis and Clark." Lewis and Clark, the lost Hudsons, headed toward Gallifrey Castle as Sasha slouched in her bed. --- Gallifreyan was dying. She was determined to finish her public forum, though her doctors were adamantly advising against it. "Madam President?" one person said, "Will you bless my child?" Gall's hand fluttered. "I bless thee." "Miss," another said, "Do you have any last words of wisdom?" "Yes." "What are they?" "Yes." "Madam President," another said, "What is your greatest fear?" "The Silence." News reporters were jotting down her answers. "Madam President, how did you meet Katarina?" "Gallifrey falls no more." "Sorry?" "Multo bene!" The doctors gave the order to stop the forum. "Don't blink!" Gall laughed, "Rose Tyler Martha Jones Donna Noble TARDIS." One last group came inside. Lewis and Clark Hudson. "Auntie," Lewis said. Gall tilted her head. "HA! Gemini." Clark frowned. She was delirious. "Aunt Gall," Lewis said, "Sasha told us to ask you about Erut Nevda. How did our parents die?" Gall coughed. "Gerrymandering." "Erut! Nevda!" Clark almost shouted. Gall's eyes widened. "Look...to...Gallifrey." "What? Gallifrey Castle?" "Oh...Sam...." Gall thought of her late husband. The guards pulled Lewis and Clark from the room. Gall's daughters, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandson came in. "It's time for her last words," the doctors said solemnly. The family gathered around. Gall looked into the eyes of her younger daughter, Elena. Elena grabbed Gall's hand. Gall barked a laugh. "Watch. Silence will fall." Gall closed her eyes and silence fell. --- "Silence will fall," the President finished her anecdote. The nation engaged in a moment of silence. "President Gallifreyan led this nation in its first steps toward prosperity. When it first formed, it contained a scorched jungle, an empty Empire, and a destroyed kingdom. Today, with her everlasting help, VMK includes the reforested and lush Erut Nevda, the historical Frontierland, the reconstructed Fantasyland, the quiet New Orleans Square, and the preserved Capitol of the former Gingerbread Empire. We salute her life's work and the bravery, courage, and devotion she always displayed." The crowd clapped. "With Gallifreyan in mind on this somber day, we must look to the East. Tomorrowland, the epitome of technological advancement, was the last region Gallifreyan wanted to annex into VMK. As we remember her, we must remember her dream. And so we must look east. To Tomorrowland. To the new frontier." The crowd clapped again. "I formally announce Tomorrowland's invitation to join VMK. Within the week, I hope to deliver you a response. Thank you." The President stepped down from the podium and rested a hand on Gallifreyan's coffin. The procession moved through Erut Nevda until it reached 11GL. --- Gallifreyan's coffin was lowered into the Earth. Over 100,000 people clustered into the tiny district to say goodbye to their beloved President. "Goodbye mother," Tamara, her elder daughter said in tears. Elena kneeled in front of the tomb. "I love you." The President kneeled next to her. "Gallifreyan must have indeed had two hearts. How else could she have been so sweet?" Elena sobbed. The President embraced her. "Thank you, madam President," Elena said. "Oh, none of that. We're family." "Sorry," Elena said with a slight smile, wiping away her tears, "Thank you Amy." Production Continuity The season is projected 78 years in the future, effectively after the deaths of all previous main characters. When Sasha and Gall die, they effectively leave an all-new cast. Trivia *This episode continues the tradition of having the name of a character be something of a twist. *Lewis and Clark Hudson were originally designed to be the main characters this sesaon, but luckily, they will not be. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes Category:Premieres